


The Trickster's Return

by Shiggy_Shakes



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona 5: The Royal - Fandom, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Hour (Persona 3), F/F, F/M, Female Persona 3 Protagonist and Male Persona 3 Protagonist are Twins, Fluff, New Game Plus Vibes, Persona 3 Spoilers, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Shadows (Persona Series), The Velvet Room (Persona Series), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiggy_Shakes/pseuds/Shiggy_Shakes
Summary: The Trickster had saved the world from ruin and imprisonment.However, his rebellion had revealed the existence of another world emanating deathNow, with only a fraction of his cultivated powers remaining, he must prevent the ruin of both his home and this new world
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako, Arisato Minako & Arisato Minato, Arisato Minako & Kurusu Akira, Arisato Minako & SEES | Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, Arisato Minato & Kurusu Akira, Arisato Minato & SEES | Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Trickster's Return

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered what would happen if Joker was stuck in a scenario similar to the PQ2 scenario between FEMC and the SEES Members, where he was the only one of his team thrown into a world different to his own.  
> That and let's be honest  
> Chad Narukami had plenty of time to interact with Door-Kun and his team, yet there has rarely been a scenario in which just the P3/P3P and P5 protagonists are together (aside from P3/P5 dancing but that's just acknowledgment of presence so meh)  
> Anyways enjoy!

Akira Kurusu, the Former Leader of The Phantom Thieves Of Heart, knew what had happened as soon as he heard the rattle of a chain, his eyes shooting open in realization as he was once again, no longer in his bed at his new room in Leblanc, having moved in with Sojiro for the summer break.

"Again?" Was the only word he felt leave his mouth, upon finding himself back in the velvet prison cell he had grown used to over the last year, "Please tell me this is some sort of annual checkup?" He complained lightly, sitting up and realizing he was in his Phantom attire, grateful he wasn't being held prisoner again. He had been relieved when he had been free of that black and white garb, and he would rather not wear it again.

"Not exactly," A voice, the now Third Year Student didn't recognize responded, causing the teen to look over. His eyes widened ever so slightly though upon doing so, for the usual two residents of the Velvet Room had become three. A man and a woman dressed in a familiar velvet blue. Both their pairs of golden eyes masking recognizable power.

"Greetings Trickster, welcome back to The Velvet Room," Lavenza began, the masked thief walked out of his cell towards them all, "It has been quite a while since our last meeting here, has it not?" she sighed, her despair evident on her face, "Before you ask Master is currently pre-occupied with an issue I cannot assist him with. However, I am sure you are aware of the two besides us. May I introduce Elizabeth and Theodore, my older siblings,"

"Nice to meet you," Akira smiled slightly, receiving the same back from both of them, "But I feel like this is about more than a family reunion," he probed.

"You are correct in that regard. The truth is... your world is in great danger again, by a problem you accidentally corrected," Theo answered, "Our sister informed us of the fact that you destroyed the realm of cognition twice within little more than a month,"

"Which caused an unintended result with the Velvet Room acting as a bridge between time and space," Akira interjected, remembering how Igor had told him that the Velvet Room never truly existed in his world or the Metaverse.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth questioned, "Can he read minds Sister?"

"I was guessing in all honesty," Akira chuckled, only to be interrupted as the room shook violently. "What was that?!"

"That was the beginning of the event you caused," Lavenza answered, stepping aside to show the far wall of the Velvet Room. Akira's eyes widened as he saw a Velvet door in the wall, cracks of light leaking out of it, "That door has made a connection to the world my siblings came from, and it is now being brought to your world. If it is left unchecked, then both worlds will merge into one,"

"If that happens, Shadows will begin to appear in your world, which will be very dangerous, since you cannot summon Personas in the real world," Theodore continued, looking back at the door as the cracks widened bit by bit.

"And I assume this is where you tell me the plan to stop this?" Akira said,

"Yes, however, you will have to do this alone," Elizabeth answered, "We will use the power of The Wild Card that connects it to the Sea Of Souls,"

"That link will be realigned, allowing you to destroy the source of the shadows from the other world by traveling there," Theodore continued, "However, your powers will be heavily compromised and we will be unable to assist you since our own guests will be beginning their journey,"

"How compromised?"

"Compromised enough you may not even be able to use a Persona," Lavenza sighed, "We are unsure, how your powers will fully react upon crossing worlds,"

"So I'm going in blind?"

"Not fully, we will be able to send you the necessary equipment to fight and defend yourself in this world, as well as the necessary equipment for your day to day living, which will arrive at the place, where you and the Wild Cards of our world will be living," Elizabeth reassured. Akira nodded in acceptance before realizing something that both of the taller attendants mentioned.

"Wait... you said, guests?" He questioned, "So there are already two like me?"

"Actually there are numerous people throughout space and time with the power of The Wild Card," Theodore corrected, "Some within the history of your world, although you were the first with the nickname 'Trickster'"

"If we may get back to the topic at hand, if you are ready to go I shall begin preparing to transport your physical body to the other world," Lavenza spoke, causing Akira to turn to the one who had assisted his growth over the last year with worry, "If you are concerned about your teammates not knowing about your situation, I shall leave the Velvet Room and inform them of the situation," she offered, getting a nod of acceptance from the Phantom Thief.

**"You thought you would leave without me?"**

Akira wheeled around as soon as he heard the voice, one he had heard numerous times since he first gained his power.

"Arsene," Akira smirked, his mask fading and Arsene's full form becoming visible, "I was wondering how long you would take to show up,"

 **"Even if you are incapable of summoning me to your side, do not forget I am a part of you,"** The Persona responded, his form fading back into the mask, **"Let's steal the destruction that wants to take this world!"**

"I understand," Akira smiled gently, looking back over his shoulder. "Let's go,"

"Very well then, we shall try and assist our guests to aid your mission, just remember they must be the ones to complete their journey," Theodore advised, the three of them walking over to Lavenza.

"Are you ready?" The smallest attendant questioned, stepping away from a blue and pink circle on the ground, "Once you stand on this circle the door will open and your physical form will cross to the other world,"

"As we mentioned before as soon as you do, and you have collected the equipment we prepared for you, you will be on your own," Elizabeth repeated, watching as the trickster stepped onto circle

"Stay safe, my dear Trickster," Lavenza ordered, a gentle yet painful smile on her face as Akira rested his hand on her head as a final farewell.

"You too, my dear Warden," Akira grinned, noticing as himself, Theodore and Elizabeth became fainter and fainter with each passing second. The bridge, in his mind, that had connected him to the sea of souls, now snapping under the strain of him leaving his intended point of time and space. With each inch of his body fading, another velvet strand gave way. Then, he felt it.

His connection, severed.

Most of his bonds, sealed.

His rebellious will... burning brighter than it had ever before...

With one final flash of light...

Akira Kurusu disappeared...

The Wild Card shattered...

And Joker's mission began...


End file.
